The Priestess of Suzaku?
by Tainted Halo
Summary: What is Nuriko and Miaka had switched places? What is Nuriko were the priestess of Suzaku? Weeelll.... I had to write it. XD Shounen ai between NurikoRyuuen and Hotohori. NodNod Chapter 8 added.
1. Quality Family Time

The Preist...ess of Suzaku?   
  
By: Tainted Halo A.k.a Luna  
Disclaimer: ^_^ I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. ::NodNod:: Or any of it's beautiful characters... I wish I did though... ::Sigh::   
A/N: Oiiii! ^_^ This was an odd little idea I had while sitting on the plane on the way to Washington. ^-^ What if our beloved Nuriko where infact the Priestess of Suzaku? If he and Miaka switched places. Weeeeellllll.... I had to write this. ^-^ It's gonna be a long AU, kinda thinger. ^^;; And I'm kinda usin' the stuff from the English Manga books. ::NodNod:: So, it's almost the same so far... But later things are gonna be pretty different. ::NodNod:: ^_^ So enjoy and tell me Whatcha thinketh. Oh. And before I forget. ^_^ If you don't liketh Shounen Ai, you shouldn't readeth this. ::Nod:: Ohh... And I know "Nuriko" is a Constellation and "Miaka" well ain't... ^-^ Soo... To not cause any confusion, and for my own sake, Miaka is gonna stay Miaka, and I'm gonna use Nuriko's real name Ryuuen.  
  
Chapter One: Quality Family Time  
POV: Ryuuen  
  
I looked up, swearing I heard my name... Studying for my math finals had probably, driven me crazy, I concluded sighing and turning my focus back to the study sheet. I'd put off studying for the finals until the week before they were to occur... Of course my friend Yui had been studying for weeks... Now I wish I'd been studying with her, as it wasn't as if I had been doing anything el.. And there it was again... I could swear my name was being called from the back room of the library. I'd never been in there, the big 'Do not enter' sign was kinda intimidating.   
  
I'm not sure what compelled me to get up and stride over towards the door, while the logical part of my mind reminded me, that I shouldn't enter the room, especially since I seemed to be losing it and hearing voices call my name...   
  
"Ryyuuuueen! Whatcha doing?" I sighed turning to Yui. She was pretty, with short blonde hair... When we were younger she'd sheared it all off because all the boys paid her a lot of attention... Although recently I think she'd began to reconsider that decision... We weren't the closest of friends but.. Well she was the only one I had. Or even trusted in the least. "Ohh.. Nothi-"   
"It's fine! We should check it out.. I've always heard they had the most interesting things in there." She smiled tucking her short hair behind her ear... This was totally unlike smart rule abiding Yui.. But I really wanted to get at whatever was calling my name or whatever it was so I nodded. And opened the door after scooping out the area for anyone who might spot us.  
  
We entered a small slightly dusty room, as I fumbled along the wall for the light, yet it was Yui who actually found the switch, causing light to flood into the dimly lit room. I skimmed through the various titles, finding most of them in Japanese or Chinese, and not many in English... I'd taken a Japanese class in High School so I could read a few of them, yet not many. Yet one caught my eye. An old red book written in ancient Chinese characters... Yet oddly enough I could understand them. "The Universe of the Four Gods". And I plucked the book right off the shelf, only to have the book slip right through my fingers and land open on the floor. Yui and myself both leant down to pick up the book, which resulted in our head colliding, and knocking us both off balance. As I sat beside the book, I began to read the words aloud...   
  
//Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku together. And if you the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine and grant you your wish. For indeed the moment the page is turned the story will become reality...//  
  
Yui looked at the words in the book rather startled, "You can actually read that, Ryuuen?" She asked eyeing the characters suspiciously. I shrugged slightly stunned, "I didn't know I could until now.." I mumbled still thinking about the words I had read aloud... A wish, wouldn't that be nice? "That would be a super cool book, if that were-" Yui's words were sliced short, when a red light emerged from within the pages of the book and the ground began to shake. "An earthquake!" Yui exclaimed, as the red light took over my senses blocking my sight.  
  
When it was returned to me however, I was not in the back room of the library but... In the middle of an almost barren forest type place, this was desolate except for the skeleton like trees. "Where are we?" I asked as more of a reflex than an actual question... I mean Yui had the answer to almost everything. Somehow, I doubted that she knew exactly why a red light filled the room and suddenly we were in some foreign place...  
I looked at her trying to be solemn before whacking her over the head rather lightly, "Did that hurt?" Yui glared at me rubbing her head, "Of course it did you idiot!" She yelled. "Well at least we know it's not a dream! ...Unless it's an extremely realalistically painful one."   
  
I turned away looking around the area for some type of clue to where we could be when, I heard Yui let out a slight scream. I quickly turned back to her, to find my friend in the grasp of a big extremely ugly man.   
  
"We'll make a big profit of the girl," The man said eyeing Yui and her clothes appraisingly. I glared at the man who was watching me, before lunging at the man who held Yui in his grasp. It wasn't the brightest idea I'd had in a while, but it was the only one I had. I mean I couldn't let this guy get at Yui. "Get outta here!" I yelled, as the man released her purely out of shock. Yet as Yui had scrambled away, the man turned his gaze on me and grabbed me instead, raising his fist to strike me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact yet it didn't happen. "Let her go." A male voice said calmly, causing my eyes to flicker open. A young man no older than myself with long hair done back in a ponytail stood there, a symbol... The character for demon glowing brightly in the same red on his forehead.   
  
He threw the man to the ground where he twisted in pain, "You broke my freakin'arm you....." the man yelled as the man who had accompanied him ran off. The boy turned his attention back to us, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah! Thank you so much!" Yui said smiling at him brightly.   
"Skip that, you got any money?" He said holding out his hands greedily.   
"College students don't have any money. We're broke." I informed him bluntly.   
"You're broke?! Broke people piss me off... Don't you ladies know that money makes the world go round?! I didn't save you for free you know!" He said scowling.   
"We never asked you to save us," I informed him as he ran off.  
Then the earth began to shake and the same red light shrouded my vision... And we were back in the room. "Well... That was trippy. " I said blinking.  
"Maybe we were knocked out..." Yui suggested helping me off the ground. As she did so, the librarian barged in eyes flashing dangerously, "What are you girls doing here?! Can't you read?!" Neither of us responded quickly running out of the room. "See ya tomorrow, Ryuu!" Yui called as she ran out.   
"I'm late I'm late!" I mumbled looking at the clock... I was supposed to have dinner back home tonight... I lived in a college apartment by the school, as did my brother Rokou.. So our parents wanted us to get together every once and a while to catch up. And conveniently enough, dinner had started ten minutes ago. I quickly grabbed all my things stuffing them into a bag, while I decided on the more believable if not exactly true excuse of getting to absorbed in studying that time just flew... So very believable, I thought rolling my eyes, as I unlocked the doors to my yellow convertible. It was a small car, perfect for two people, with more squishy seats in the back. It had been a 'sweet sixteen' present from the entir... My parents and Rokou. I drove home quickly, as the house was only fifteen minutes away if you drove fast. And I was pretty sure I was close to speeding, which wasn't exactly the most comforting thought.  
  
Only when I arrived did I realize that I had intended to go home first and change... My clothes.. Woulsn't exactly please my father. I was wearing a jean skirt, which was cut to show the high boots I was wearing. I also had on a white collared dress shirt, which was buttoned up to the top.. Something that wasn't usually seen with girls near my age. Of course, on top of that I wore a black jacket... I really should have changed or at least fixed my hair,, so it wasn't so... Girly... I sighed, preparing myself for the worst, before I unlocked the door, with the key I'd had all through high school. I stepped in walking towards the dining room, when something caught my eyes. It hadn't been there the last time I had come here...   
  
It was a photograph in a lovely purple frame that matched the hair of the two children in the picture. The taller of the two was a boy about eight or so with bright happy violet eyes, that gleamed down on his little sister, who was giggling towards the camera, a beautiful smile on her tiny lips. And I felt tears try and break through. However, I turned away from the photo, refusing to let the tears come. It was bad enough that I was late; I didn't need to walk in there with tears in my eyes... The questions would be endless.   
  
I entered the dining room smiling dramatically at my family. My older brother smiled at my entrance, "Hey Ryuuen! We thought you'd forgotten or something!" He said, motioning to the plate that had been set out for me. I smiled and took the seat, not helping but notice the empty seat... However, I couldn't think about that now. Not now. "Oh! I was studying and well the time just flew by..." I said grinning, slyly.  
  
I could feel his eyes on me. My father. His gaze struck me; the disapproval in my clothes was evident, as I looked up towards his displeased face. Our eyes met for a brief second, before he abruptly tore them away, and returned to his food. But I didn't have time to think about that either, as my mother turned towards me smiling, "So Ryuuen, how's Yui, and all your other friends? College life treating you well so far?" I rolled my eyes, "Of course it is, and they're fine!" I launched into tales about my friends and how much I had to worry, about spending time on my homework rather than with them and what a pain it was. But then my brother looked at me, and I knew he saw right through me. He knew. That pretty much everything I was saying was a lie. I wasn't happy, as I said I was. Sure, I guess I was kind of happy. I mean I had better than a lot of other kids who wound up dead for... They just wound up dead. And I was fortunate enough to be alive, breathing and in a good college... So why couldn't I make the rest up?   
  
When dinner had finished, I volunteered to do dishes simply because, I didn't want to be bothered into telling more false things about my life... "Ryuuen?" His voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up at my father, sighing inwardly. "Yeah Dad?"  
"Ryuuen... About you cl-"  
"Don't even start..." I said turning back to the dishes I had been scrubbing.   
"Ryuuen! When are you going to be yourself again? It's bad enough Kourin's gone.. However, we've allowed this for ten years. And you aren't her."   
"Don't you think I know that by now?" I replied nonchalantly, stealing a glance his way. He wouldn't even look at me, he was so ashamed.  
"Then why do you dress like that?" He persisted. I didn't respond. I didn't need this. I shouldn't have even come... "No matter how long you grow out your hair, Ryuuen... Under your makeup, your girlish clothes.. Underneath everything, you're a man, don't you realize that? And you aren't her." His words stung... And I couldn't help it. I dropped the dish I had been drying a bit to forcefully, allowing it to shatter on the tile of the kitchen. And then I bolted, the tears I'd been trying to hold back since I entered the kitchen spilling over. However, I didn't run because I was angry with my father. I ran because I knew... That he was right. 


	2. Hotohori

A/N: Thanks for the reviews peoples! Makes Luna feel very happy. ::NodNod:: And also for the constructive critism. It helps a lot ya know. ::NodNod::   
  
Chapter Two: Hotohori  
POV: Ryuuen  
  
Somehow my feet carried me to the library, just as most of the people were leaving... The library would be closing soon, and I had already been told to stay out of the back room... However, I couldn't help it.   
  
When I entered the back room, I found the book still lying on the ground opened, as we had left it. Surprising, I'd thought for sure that the librarian would have placed the book back on the shelf. I picked up the book, before closing the door, leaving it cracked, because I wasn't very sure about getting locked in here.   
  
//Despite the slight shaking in "her" knees, the young "lady" lunged at the slavers, and at that very moment a gallant young man who bore the character for demon on his forehead, saved the young "lady" and her companion...//  
  
Everything that had happened to me and Yui was right here... Could the book... There was the blinding red light again, and my head began to swirl as my body was pulled back... Inside the book?  
  
//And thus the young "lady" of Legends opened the door to another world and likewise began our tale...//  
  
"Eh?" I had fallen onto the back of a wagon of sorts... Somehow, despite all odds, I knew I was inside that book. And yet didn't it call for a heroine? HeroINE... Of course that thought really wasn't going to help my mood, so I jumped off the back of the cart, intent on finding that boy who had rescued Yui and me earlier tonight. He was the only person besides those slavers whom I had actually met so he seemed like a good bet. Maybe he could at least tell me where I was.   
  
I could feel the crowds eyes on me as I walked through what seemed to be a festival. Well of course, they would be starring at me. They were all dressed in clothes from centuries ago... Chinese, I guessed trying to recall my history class, in which we had studied Ancient China. I was dressed as a complete outsider.   
  
A young man approached me, a grin on his face, "Hey you, wanna go to the carnival with me?" He asked. Was some guy from what I had decided was Ancient China just asking me on a date? Well that's something you don't see every day. Even so, I had a hard time keeping the blush from scurrying to my cheeks. "Thanks, but I'm looking for someone..."   
"Oh.. Well I know lots of people, what's he look like?" I described the boy to him, and he nodded, "Oh, him, huh? He's a friend of mine. I could lead you straight to him, come on," He said motioning through the crowd. I was somewhat reluctant to agree, but seeing as my only other option would be wandering around a foreign country looking for some guy who's name I didn't even know... I agreed.  
After maybe ten minutes of walking through a path in the forest, I began to get a bit antsy. What if he was lying? "So.. Where is he?" I asked, nervously.   
"Right here," A male voice, said as three other men emerged from the trees, wicked grins on their ugly faces.   
"We'll get a good price for her clothes alone..." One said eyeing me appraisingly. They had me cornered against a tree. Note to Ryuuen: Don't ask men for help.  
I felt my body start to shake slightly as one of the men grabbed at the hem of my skirt tugging it up a couple inches.   
"Leave her allllllllllllone!" A squeaky girl's voice called, as a small girl with two almond colored buns on either side of her head popped out from within the trees. "Miiiaka! You can't just go rushin' in tryin' to play hero whenever you feel like it!" It was the same boy whom I'd been looking for, with the demon character.   
The one he had called Miaka looked up the buns bouncing as she shook her head, "Aww, Tamahome, these guys are bad news. We wouldn't just /leave/ her with them would we?!" Miaka demanded. The four men just stared at the two. "Oh. It's you again." Tamahome said noting my presence, before he began to walk towards the men. They threw me to the ground and ran Tamahome chasing after them yelling something about taking money.   
  
A pair of olive colored eyes blinked at me. "Do you need some help up? I'm Miaka by the way. Who are you? A friend of Tamahome's? And what's with your clothes?" She asked to many questions to enthusiastically. I shook my head, "I'll be fine... It's nice to meet you, I'm Chou Ryuuen. And I met Tamahome once a little while ago. He saved me and a friend... And my clothes..." However, Tamahome's abrupt and perfectly timed entrance spared me from having to explain my clothes and my world and all the complicated mess to the bright-eyed girl.   
"So if that's all you needed we'll be going now..." Tamahome said turning away, which only caused Miaka to throw her arms around him. "Tamahome! She's not from around here. Right Ryuuen? You're soo meaaannn Tamahome!" She said sticking out her tongue at him. I would have laughed but it seemed that Miaka was trying to completely serious with the boy. "Well maybe if someone where to get me a jewel from His Majesty's crown..." Miaka nodded, "Berightback!" And the girl launched off towards the biggest procession. I looked from her to Tamahome and then back in the direction she had gone and then ran after the girl. "I wasn't bein' serious..." I heard Tamahome grumble.   
  
Miaka halted in front of the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. Rich chestnut hair covered by a crown of sorts, and seemingly glowing haunted eyes that seemed to hold a look of command and respect. I'd somehow lost control of my body, feeling as if I couldn't move at all. He was so... Beautiful...   
"Majesty? Majjjestty? I was wonderin' if I could have a jewel off your crown?" Miaka asked beaming up at him. It appeared that he knew the girl for the chariot stopped. But that's when I felt it. My fingers began to tingle and the red light was emerging from my body... No.. I couldn't leave now... It was a mere second I was gone, only seeing a brief flash of the library before I was hauled back into the book. People gasped and Miaka seemed to forget her request from the Emperor. Who was staring at me with those beautiful amber eyes... And what was I doing? Staring right back. He said something to the guard, yet I couldn't make out what it was he had requested.   
  
When I regained consciousness, I was within the palace dungeon or something of sorts. "Hey Ryuuuuen, you were talking in your sleep you know. And tossin' too." Miaka informed me brightly.   
Tamahome looked up, "Sleeping while we're locked up.. How typical." He said.   
"Tamahome! You're such a meanie," Miaka informed him before turning her focus back to me. "So what's up with your family? You kept talking about them." Oh, crap. What had I said in my sleep? Well it didn't look like to much... At least not that because Miaka wasn't looking at me as if I was some disgusting monster or something. That was a good sign.  
"Well... I kinda blew up at my Dad a while ago..." I said shrugging.   
Tamahome looked up, "All kids care about their parents. And all parents care about their kids. It's that simple, you see?"   
His kind words caused Miaka to immediately throw her arms around his neck, "Aww, Tama! How sweet!" He rolled his eyes, "It would be much sweeter if I were getting paid..." Miaka shot him a glare, and retorted with something, but I wasn't paying attention to their bickering.   
  
My mind instead was on my family, which they had just so kindly reminded me of. I'd never be able to please them fully. At least not at this rate. Dressing like a girl... It disgusted them. Rokou had always supported me though... It was something I loved about my older brother. But they all knew. Knew what no one else did.   
  
I was brought out of these thoughts by Miaka's bright face, "Ryuuuen! We've been askin you if you've got any ideas on how to get outta here?"   
Tamahome glanced over at the girl, "I'm surprised you're even in here, Miaka. Isn't His Majesty supposed to be in love with you? Or did he change his mind so soon?" Tamahome's voice was cold and I could easily see the look of jealousy on his face.   
  
"Tamahoooome! He doesn't! We're just friends. You know emperors need friends too..." I dug in my pockets, not really wanting to get involved in their conversation, yet still trying to keep that phrase out of my mind. /Isn't he supposed to be in love with you?/ Why did I feel so crushed? No one was supposed to have this effect on me...  
Miaka peered over my solider, "Hey got any food?" She asked, grabbing the stick of gum from my hands. I grabbed myself a piece before tossing one to Tamahome, who pocketed it saying he could "make good money off of this".   
After five minutes of trying to show Miaka how to blow a bubble with her gum, it resulted in the girl having a pink sticky layer over her face. "Geffittoftome!" She yelled from underneath her pink mask, which only made me giggle harder. However, I seemed to be the only one who found it the least bit amusing. Tamahome was staring at Miaka as if she was a contagious disease and the guard who had been watching us had fainted. I grabbed the key and let us out as Tamahome finally resolved to help Miaka get the gum off her face. When we finally succeeded we left the cell only to have Miaka run off drool spilling from her lips, "Foodfooodfooooood!!" She yelled, "Can't you guys smell it?!" She vanished around a corner.   
"Stay here. We'll be right back," Tamahome instructed, sighing exasperated before running after the girl. I stood leaning against the wall trying to blend in until I saw a trio of soldiers approaching. Then I bolted for the nearest door, which led me to the gardens I guessed.   
I stood there for a few moments before I noticed a pretty young woman with long chestnut hair... She looked extremely familiar but as usual, it didn't click. She held a shawl wrapped around herself loosely as she approached. "Hello... Are you the young girl they captured earlier?" She asked in a pleasant voice.  
"No! I'm just a random person who had better get going..." I said quickly.  
She smiled cheerfully, "Don't worry! The guards won't hear about you from me! I've got nothing to do, so how about I give you the special no guard tour of the palace?"   
I stood there for a moment unsure of how to respond; when I saw, Miaka and Tamahome come running followed by at least six guards. "You dummy! You got us trapped, with your food!" Tamahome was yelling.   
"Craap! I can't go back to my world unless I know that they're safe!" I mumbled aloud. My words caused the extremely pretty girl to turn and stare at me, "You come from another world?"   
I looked down, somehow unable to lie to the girl, "You won't believe me.. But it's true. You'll probably think I'm crazy or something..."   
"Oh no! Not at all! I just love things like that!" She said smiling, as she moved a little closer to me. "I'm Hotohori... Although I'm usually called something else..."   
"Uhmm... I'm Chou Ryuuen. A pleasure to meet you..." I said a blush creeping up my cheeks. A girl was not supposed to have this affect on me!   
"Stop talking about leaving, and stay here a while... I just know the emperor would never have you killed..." Her fingers drifted to my chin, tilting it up just a little... Just her touch made my heart pound inside my head.  
"What's the matter Ryuuen?" She asked pulling her hands away from my face.   
"Ohh... I was just thinking how beautiful you are..." I said not even aware I'd spoken aloud until she chuckled. "Oh everyone says that." The look on her face was pleased. But suddenly it changed into a look of determination as she shoved me into the bushes before stepping in herself. The guards approached, all the while interrogating Miaka and Tamahome. "Where's that other girl?"   
"I dunno. Must have gotten away. Too bad huh?" Tamahome said a smug look on his face. The man held his hand out about to slap Tamahome and I couldn't help it. He'd saved me twice, and I wasn't going to let either him or Miaka get hurt for my sake. I stepped out of the bushes, "Here I am. Come and get me."   
"Ryuuen! Why didn't you go home?!" Miaka asked.   
"I couldn't just leave you two here after you guys saved my life!"  
Tamahome took advantage of the caoes and punches the man holding him captive in the jaw. Yet that action only caused the guard holding Miaka to raise a knife to the wide eyed girl's throat.   
"Lay one finger on either of them and you're dead," Tamahome hissed, the red character on his forehead emerging.   
Hotohori dropped her shawl to the ground, "You are not permitted to touch any of them without our direct order!" She said a fierce glint in her eyes.   
"Hotohori?" I questioned glancing apprehensively between her and the guards.   
"Your Majesty!" The guards exclaimed, releasing Miaka, their eyes wide in horror.   
I stared at Hotohori, my eyes wider than theirs, "How could a girl this beautiful be the Emperor?" I asked to no one imparticular.   
  
"His Majesty is all man," Miaka informed me, as a slight smile toyed on Hotohori's lips. 


	3. Me? The Prietess?

A/N: ^_^ Thanks to all of you who reviewed! That's what keeps me going you know. ^_^ So you peeps should review some more, ya know! ^_~  
  
Chapter Three: Me? The Preist...ess?   
  
"Our apologies... Trickery was not our intention, we simply wished to understand you better." Hotohori... Or His Majesty said as the three of us kneeled, in a position I found rather uncomfortable. Hotohori seemed so different from when I had first met him. He was so much more... Regal. Yet, even before he'd had this look about him... He was so... I shrugged those thoughts away turning back to the man in question's words. But even as I did I knew I was blushing, and was annoyed with myself. People...like me didn't get crushes. "At least we've disproved our consorts ascertain that you are evil spirits..." He continued smiling kindly.   
  
"So yer gonna let us go?" Tamahome said grinning hopefully.  
"Of course, you will not be executed... However, we have one request... Will you protect our empire, Priestess, of Suzaku?" His amber eyes were centered directly on me. And yet I looked apprehensively towards towards Miaka waiting for her answer.   
  
"We are of course referring to you, Ryuuen..." He said his smile was so gentle, and I immediately felt flustered again. "There's a legend in our land. At the time when the empire falls into disorder, and is on the verge of collapse... A young lady would emerge from another world seeking the power of Suzaku. The moment she posses the power of Suzaku, she will lead the empire to glory/ This young lady called the Priestess of Suzaku has finally arrived. And she sits before us now..." His intense amber gaze was fixated on me and me alone.   
  
"You... don't understand! There's /no/ way I can be this priestess!" I must have sounded ridiculous, but.. The priestess had to be a girl didn't she? "I fell here by accident!"  
  
"Yet you are a woman with a wish correct?" I really wish he'd stop saying 'girl' and 'woman'... I made me feel self-conscious. And more than anything it made me want to tell him everything. "You came seeking the powers of Suzaku so that your wishes would be granted, yes?"  
Wishes... "I could wish... I could bring her back..." It was the first thought that entered my mind, and I spoke it aloud. I could be this girl, which I'd tried so hard to be all my life...  
Hotohori chuckled, "You're much to modest. Have you considered ruling the world?" I giggled right along with him. I may not have been this 'young lady' but.. I could be this priestess. Besides, my ending up here couldn't be a coincidence, could it?  
"I'll be the Priestess..." I said quietly, and a bit more hesitantly than I had intended, and yet Hotohori had heard me if no one else had. "Everyone stand back. This young lady will obtain the power of Suzaku. The Priestess of Suzaku, the one who will protect our empire, stands before you!" All of Hotohori's advisors as well as Miaka and Tamahome... Everyone had their eyes on me. In addition, most of them had looks on their faces as if they were sizing me up to see if I was truly priestess material. And then by some strange mutual agreement they all kneeled down.. Bowing. For me? Even Tamahome and Miaka were doing so...   
  
I glanced over towards Hotohori trying to shake this feeling that was washing over me at the thought that everyone here was, treating me like I was some sort of celebrity, who needed to be bowed to. "Well, I should be going now, I have a paper to right... Not to mention classes tomorrow morning..."   
  
"What are you talking about...?" He asked, his features displaying his confusion.   
  
//"Hey.. What's this book doing on the floor? Looks like the lock on the door is broken..."// I felt the vibration of the book being slammed shut abruptly, and cringed inwardly. "No..." I whispered. I couldn't be locked in here... I just... couldn't. But even as those thoughts drifted through my mind, I knew I was stuck here. For now at any rate... And I was supposed to be this priestess... Only was that even possible? I should have just outright told them... I opened my mouth trying to think of the words, when my eyes met the perfect amber ones of His Majesty... And the words died on my lips.  
  
//"Lets go... I'll have the lock fixed tomorrow. Don't have to worry about anybody getting in here anymore..."//   
I shrank to my knees, eyes widening. My exit... Now, even Yui wouldn't be able to find me... As if that were even likely in the first place...   
  
I was lying on the bed, in the room Hotohori had, had prepared for me, thoughts of all the things, I'd taken for granted before, drifting through my mind, when Miaka, followed by a not to thrilled Tamahome entered the room. "Guess what, Ryuuen! The entire empires gaga over you, Miss Priestess of Suzaku! You're soooo lucky!" Miaka exclaimed her usual grin set firmly on her excited face.   
  
"And they're even letting us, stay in the palace!" Tamahome threw in getting a giggle and a nod out of Miaka.   
  
"Sooo, we thought we'd stop by to keep you company! ...Not that you'd be lonely," Miaka said as she and Tamahome took seat beside me on the bed.  
  
"Ryuuen?" Hotohori stepped into my room, "I'm sorry, to disturb you... But I must apologize, for I haven't been able to spend much time with you..." His presence in the room, just made me feel a bit flustered... And I had to constantly remind myself that it wasn't anything important. Hotohori had that effect on everyone... Right?  
  
"Oh, no, it's alright, Hoto-Your Majesty!" I said trying to fend off the blush that was rising to my cheeks. "Uhmm... By the way... I was wondering how, I could get these powers of Suzaku?"  
  
"I was researching that now... In the Universe of the Four Gods..." He said, motioning to the scroll in his hands.   
  
"Wha...? The Universe of the Four Gods..." How could that be? Wasn't that the book we were supposed to be inside? So how could... I shook my head. I didn't need that thought right, now, I'd probably get a headache.  
  
"Oh.. It's a book of prophecies handed down from Taiitskun, to His Majesty Tai Jo... In the book, there are twenty-eight Constellations of Heaven. Each of the four Cardinal points, North, South, East and West claims seven Constellations. The southern of these constellations are called 'The Suzaku'. It's a general astrominical term... The names of the Constellations are... Chichi, Tamahome, Hotohori, Chorizo, Task, Mitskake... And Miaka. They make up the southern seven constellations, of Suzaku..."  
  
"Er... Tamahome? Hotohori? Miaka.." I asked, looking at the three of them curiously. "Correct. I Hotohori, Tamahome and Miaka and the rest of the Suzaku Seven Constellations must protect the Priestess Of Suzaku, which is you Ryuuen... So that you may obtain the Magical Powers of Suzaku. According to the book, you must gather all the seven constellations, to have your wish granted."  
  
"So there's four others...?" I asked... This was a lot to take in... One thing after another.  
"Yes, and you must find them..." As Hotohori's voice trailed off, Miaka was glancing warily towards Tamahome, "Did you know about this? That we were Constellations?" she demanded.   
  
"I knew my name came from a constellation... But... I guess we're supposed to protect her, huh?" They both glanced in my direction, and I shrugged trying to smile...   
  
A/N: ^^; Hopin' that wasn't to unbelievably boring. ^_^ Review, it makes my day! ^_^ Sorry, it's so short... ^^; Next chapter will be longer. XD ^_^ 


	4. The Hot Spring

Chapter Four: The Hot Springs  
  
A/N: ^^ I so couldn't figure out what to do with this part of Fushigi Yugi... But I finally decided, how I wanted things to work... XD So read and Review! ^_^ And BTW, thank you soo much for your reviews. ::Tackle glomps everyone who reviewed:: ^_^   
  
My eyes flew open quite suddenly, to find myself looking into the perplexed face of Hotohori. "Ryuuen? Ryuuen, you're finally awake!" He said, the worry on his face quickly dissolving into contentment.   
  
"Ehh? What happened?" I asked, shifting myself so I wasn't so close to the chestnut haired seishi... Being this close to him caused my heart to beat up a few speeds.... And it was a sensation I didn't need right now.  
  
"You were out with Miaka and Tamahome, and they said you had just fainted.. They seem to not be aware of why this could have happened..." His expression drifted back to worry... He looked so concerned... 'Well of course he's concerned. You're so supposed to save his freakin' country...' A bitter voice reminded me, sending a rather dejected feeling through me. It shouldn't have though. I didn't like Hotohori. Not like that. Right?   
  
"Oh, I'm fine... You don't have to worry..." I said, pulling myself into a sitting position. "Heyyyy Yourrr Majjjjessstyy! I think I've got an idea!!" The small girl halfway jumped into the room, a huge grin set firmly on her lips.   
"Yes Miaka? What is it?"  
"Wellllll..... What if we sent Ryuuen back to her own world? Ya know, she might be able to get better there!" The huge grin on her face clearly stated she was extremely pleased with this thought.   
  
Hotohori chuckled at the girl's antics, before smiling, "That's an excellent suggestion, Miaka. Yet how... Taitskun! We shall travel to the land in which Taitskun dwells. She would know how to restore Ryuuen to her own world...." His voice faltered slightly, "Do you think you'll have enough strength to travel...?" His voice so soft, caring... I wouldn't blush. Nope. "I shall be by your side... As well at Miaka and Tamahome..."  
  
I wouldn't blush. I could control my emotions... Or maybe I couldn't because I completely lost that internal battle, so I averted my eyes, trying to pretend like my face wasn't turning the color of freshly ripened tomatoes. "I'll be fine!" I managed to say, my voice coming out in an embarrassed squeak.   
  
"However... you must promise me that you will return to this world, once you have recovered..." He said his voice sincere and somehow demanding that I meet those beautiful amber eyes of his.   
  
"Of course I will." I informed them flashing a bright smile. Hotohori's smile broadened as he excused himself, to prepare for the journey, which he'd decided we'd have to start on immediately.  
  
------------------------------~*~------------------------~*~---------------------------  
  
Tamahome mounted the horse, before he helped Miaka onto it. It was obvious there was no room for me on their horse... I glanced around apprehensively way to nervous about this than I should have been... Not to mention my fever hadn't gone down at all. That's when Hotohori rode up, his horse looking almost as regal as the Emperor did... If that was even possible. He smiled down kindly, before offering me a hand. I pulled myself up, onto the horse in front of Hotohori... I felt more protected with him on the horse, than I'd ever felt while being driven around back in my own world... But I could hear my heart all the way in my ears. Being this close to Hotohori seemed to have this effect on me... It was an effect I needed to shake. I couldn't like him. I just couldn't.   
  
We rode on passing various towns, until I felt like it would be forever until we dismounted. Not that the scenery wasn't gorgeous-Because it was. Konan was a beautiful country... And Hotohori chatted about various aspects of it as we passed.. However, I couldn't help but feel a bit sore after such a long ride.  
  
When we finally did stop for the night, I nearly collapsed on the ground beside the fire, Tamahome had quickly built, closing my eyes with a sigh... It had only been a few brief minutes before Miaka plopped down besides me. "Still not feeling better, Ryuuen?" she asked, putting her hand on my forehead.  
  
I nodded a sigh slipping from my lips, "Just don't tell them kay? I don't want Hotohori to make a fuss... I'll be alright..." The last thing I wanted was for the three of them to worry about me...   
  
Miaka nodded, "Hey!" She burst out suddenly, "I know! You can take a bath in the hot spring! It's supposed to have healing powers!" She beamed, obviously thrilled to have discovered a solution to my problem. I laughed, nodding, "Where is this Hot Spring?" I asked, rising to my feet.. But even as I did, so a thought struck me. What if someone saw me...? I couldn't even bear to think of what would happen then...   
  
"Well if you just follow that path you'll be fine! Do you want me to come with?" She offered, still motioning to the sub path near our campfire. I shook my head swiftly, "No, I'll be fine!" There was no way anyone was coming with me. I thanked Miaka, before walking off in the correct direction.   
  
The spring was secluded by fir trees, which made me feel a bit more secure... not too much however. But neither Hotohori nor Tamahome knew where I was... So everything would be fine, right? Right.   
  
I took a cautious look around, trying to ignore the throbbing in my head, as I undressed and slipped into the steaming water, enjoying the warm sensation that surrounded me. I undid the long braid I wore my hair in, allowing the long violet locks cascade down my back, before I closed my eyes and completely dunked under the warmth of the water.   
  
I swam around a bit, slowly starting to feel my headache vanish as well as my strength return. Miaka had been right, about the healing powers... Time passed by quickly, and I could hear footsteps approaching the spring... And then Miaka's bright face popped through the trees. "Hey, Ryuuen! Hotohori wanted me to check on ya, since it's been at least an hour 'n a half since ya left!"   
  
"Oh..." I said, my hands instinctively covering my chest, as I hid myself in the water. Miaka wouldn't see. There was no way I was going to let her. Although I barely knew her, I'd taken an instant liking to the bright eyes girl... She was so different from the people in my world. I wish I had her optimism...   
  
"Come on Ryuu! Ya feeling' any better?!" She asked holding out my clothes. Oh crap. I'd have to be extremely careful... "I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks for telling me about this! My headache's pretty much gone! Uhm.. Can you toss me my clothes?" I asked, trying to keep the fretfulness I was feeling from my voice.   
  
"Silly, you won't be able to catch them!" She informed me with a roll of her eyes. I sighed, swimming over towards her, keeping everything below my neck under the water, as I reached for my clothes.   
  
"You're so modest, Ryuuen," She said handing them to me, "Now hurry up, or they'll think I'm the one who got lost!" With that Miaka turned around, chattering about how Tamahome was being particularly nice to her, and hadn't mentioned anything about money, for quite a while... I wasn't really paying attention though. I had quite a few worries of my own to think about at the moment. Like what if Miaka turned around? This was just to close... Why did I have to take so long? I was halfway through buttoning up my shirt, when the overly eager girl turned around. Oh no. Oh no... Miaka... She saw... I spun around away from her, eyes brimming with crystalline tears....   
  
A/N: ^^ I know, I'm so awful. ^_^ I promise I'll update it as soon as I get three reviews. ^_~ Tee-Hee. And yes I am obsessed with reviews. XD ^_^ Fear me. 


	5. Acceptance

Chapter Five: Acceptance  
  
Author: Tainted Halo  
  
A/C: Sorry for the long delay, but I've been grounded and such... But now that I'm back I should have a couple updates in a row... I've completed the second book! Wooh! ^^; Pretty pathetic ne? Considering I've been working on this since Thanksgiving... Well I plan to get most of it finished by the end of summer, but with Viz redoing FY, it might take me a while longer... ::Growls:: So not fair... But I guess I'll survive. ^_^ Anyways, read and review, it makes my day and also make me get off my lazy butt and write. ^_~ Sorry for such a short chapter, but I love being suspenseful. ^.^ Tee-Hee Oh and about the messed up seishi names... o.O My comp screwed them up... If I get around to it I'll fix it... ^^ But I'm really busy so...  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Those trusting eyes were opened wide as she stared before blinking quite a few times, obviously trying to take in the information that had been forced upon her. /She hate you... You're a liar... And defiantly not a priestess.../ Nagged that annoying voice, as the tears started to fall a lot more steadily.   
  
"Ryuu? Ryuuen... Shh... Don't cry...." Miaka's voice was soft, as her tiny arms wrapped themselves around my waist from behind. But merely hearing her plea seemed to send the tears more furiously down my face. "Ryuuen... Please... It's okay... I... won't tell anyone... I promise... So... don't cry Ryuuen..." She was trying to calm me down as she hugged me tighter, and after a few moments my sobs subsided and I unclasped her arms from around me and turned to face her. The innocent and adorable smile on her face was not what I was suspecting however. Frankly enough it would have put me at more ease to see a look of hatred in her eyes. But, I was relieved in a way, and I smiled. Maybe this was just a book, but I'd never felt so at ease than when I was around these people... And the thought of losing them, was much more than I could bear, even if we'd barely met a couple of days ago.   
  
"Thank you, Miaka-chan..." I whispered, closing my eyes in gratitude, before, finishing the buttons on my shirt and following Miaka out of the spring. The girl just nodded and we went onwards in a silence, as I wasn't sure I should trust my voice. When we arrived back to camp, I couldn't bring myself to meet the eyes of the three seishi, not even Hotohori who kept asking me if I was alright. I kept saying I was. And I was, wasn't I? Miaka wouldn't say anything... I'd be fine. But secretly that wasn't what had me to upset. It was the fact that I was lying to these people, who were supposed to protect me. People who would lay down there lives to save me, if necisary.... And here I was lying to them. Not directly but... The guilt was eating away at me. And yet, that guilt was easier to bear than the look of disgust I knew Tamahome and more importantly Hotohori would give me.  
  
The next morning, I found Hotohori staring into the distance his amber gaze not looking directly at anything, a look that said his thoughts were far from the present. "Whatcha doing?" I asked, hoping sincerely that I wouldn't upset his peaceful mien.   
  
"I do not normally have the pleasure of viewing the landscape around me," He said, turning those beautiful golden eyes towards me.   
  
"Oh... You must be pretty busy at the palace, ne?"  
  
"Yes... I inherited the throne at fourteen when my father passed away... The power struggle that followed was horrendous. My mother was extremely ambitious and the methods she used... I ought'nt say more. In any case my mother made sure I became Emperor. You could say that I was merely her puppet. Yet when she passed away suddenly my world became virtually silent. I was surrounded by royal retainers-My own people. But I leanred how lonely true solitude can be. I was like... A bid in a cage..." His voice trailed off and he seemed so... distant and so sorrowed. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I wanted nothing more than I reach out and comfort him... However, I couldn't find very much to say so I spoke the only words that seemed to form, "Well... Can't you take time off... Like we are now?"  
  
Oh God. Oh dear god. His arm drifted around my shoulder, "You're so kind to me..." He whispered, and my face lit up brighter than our house at Christmas time. "I... Uhm..."   
  
"I wish..." However, I never got to hear Hotohori's wish as Miaka charged towards us.   
  
"There you are, Ryuuen, Hotohori! Tama said that I should you gu-" She stopped short, when she realized that Hotohori's arm was wrapped around me, her face becoming quizzical. However, he released me said his farewell before he strode back towards camp.   
  
"What was that about?" Miaka questioned as soon as Hotohori was out of earshot.   
  
I shrugged, "I've got no idea!" I said. And that was the solemn truth.  
  
This time we traveled on foot leaving the horses behind. Coincidently however Miaka tripped over my foot and we both went flying to the ground. Miaka glared at Tamahome, "You looked didn't you?! I know you did!"   
  
He shook his head, "Nope. And even if I did you two aren't anything to get excited about... I mean maybe if you guys had actual bust lines..." Miaka scowled, before punching him in the stomach. "Hmph!" With that she turned and ran off.  
  
"That was smart, Tama," I mumbled before taking off after the girl.   
  
After wandering around scooping for Miaka I began to take notice of the fog which was quickly surrounding me. "Eh? Where'd this come-" My legs seemed to fall through the ground and I landed in a weird place where I could see through a full sized hole in the wall.  
  
"Welcome, Ryuuen." It was an overly familiar voice... A voice just like my own... "To the other side of the mirror." 


	6. Dangerous Mirrors and Taitskun!

Chapter Six: Dangerous Mirrors and Taitskun  
  
"You're so weak... You made me ashamed of myself," The person with my voice said bitterly, as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Who are you...?" I asked staring... It was even dressed like me!  
  
"Me? I'm you. Your reflection. In the mirror that is." He said with a roll of his eyes.   
  
"How can you be me... If I'm me?" I demanded, staring at... Myself? It was the same pale face I'd looked into the mirror to see so many times... Violet hair, and a beauty mark below one lavender eye. Slim and short build... He was surely me.   
  
"Ryuuen!" It was Miaka's cheerful yet concerned voice... And then I realized why it was so faint... they were on the other side of this full length hole in the wall. And yet it wasn't exactly a hole as I couldn't pass through it. "Ryuuen? Where have you gone!" Hotohori's voice called out obviously concerned over my whereabouts.   
  
"Hmm.... I like him... Hotohori," My reflection said, stepping through over me. "And I'm not going home. I'll live here. And now... It's your turn to become my image and watch me from the other side of the mirror." With that said the other me stepped out of the mirror. "Waiiitt! Don't go! Please!" But I got no response.   
  
He glanced back at me and winked before casting a look towards Miaka and Tamahome and then turning to Hotohori. "I'm relieved that you are unharmed," He said a look of gratitude appearing on that beautiful face of his.   
  
"I'm fine! And I'm sorry for worrying you, darling!" My image said flinging his arms around Hotohori's neck.   
  
He looked slightly surprised but not in the least bit upset. "Ryuu!" Miaka exclaimed, frowning and obviously confused. Hotohori shot his gaze towards Miaka, but my reflection shook his head. "Forget about her Hotohori... You've got me now..." It was so unbelievably appalling to see this person with the face and voice as me speaking such thoughts that didn't belong to me... But then it clicked. Everything this reflection said... Everything he did.... I'd wanted to do those things at one point... I'd thought the things he was so boldly saying. And that thought alone made my stomach feel sick.   
  
Hotohori didn't respond to my reflection, however he pulled the emperor down so his face was inches from Hotohori's... Was my reflection about to... Kiss the Emperor himself?! "As long as I'm with you, who needs my world right? Let's just forget about Taitskun! Don't you love me? If you desire me... Take me!" Oh my god. Oh my god. Suzaku!  
  
"No, Hotohori can't you see? That's not me! Miaka?! I'm not like that...." I whispered, making a vain attempt at slamming my fists against the force that kept me from my companions.   
  
Hotohori's hand reached down for his sword, amber eyes alight. "And now... Who are you really? You are nothing like the Ryuuen I know... Show me who you really are!" My reflection laughed coldly. "Where's the real Ryuuen?!" Miaka asked stepping forwards her big eyes narrowed in frustration.   
  
"Right under your nose. I'm the very image of Ryuuen. I am Ryuuen. And I doubt a pathetic bunch of misfits like you could ever reach Taitskun!"  
  
"Don't be absurd!" Hotohori yelled, lunging at the fake me. "All of my strength... It's flowing right out of me..." He whispered, clearly confused.   
  
"You're beloved Ryuuen, is on the other side of this mirror... You would give your lives to protect your priestess right? So it only makes sense that I should take all of your strength from you... I am Ryuuen after all."  
  
"Stop it! No... You can't do this to them..." I half sobbed. God, if they died... If something happened to them because of me... I'd never be able to forgive myself.   
  
"If he's really... Me... Then all I need to do is get rid of myself right?" I said aloud... I could do it... For them... Everything would be okay... Right?  
  
I slammed my fist into the mirror and grabbed a long shard. I could do this...Was my last thought, before with clenched teeth I slammed the shard into my chest.  
  
My reflection began to transform into a demon of sorts, when Hotohori lunged stabbing it with his regal sword.   
  
I was bleeding... But I could feel strong arms enveloping my body... Was I.. Dying?   
  
"You two look away! I'm gonna bandage her!" Miaka said in a far off voice.... And then there was silence... I really was dying... Wasn't I?  
  
And then there was my Dad. He was glaring coldly, "You little brat! You're better off dead... You should have been the one to die, not Kourin! She wasn't such a freak... She was normal. You're a disgusting whore! You hear me?! You aren't a girl... You'll never have a normal relationship..." His bitter voice faded away.   
  
"If you need blood... You can have everything I've got! If that... If that would save you..." It was Hotohori's gentle and yet frantic voice. He sounded so concerned... "I'm not,... going to die..." I whispered, pulling myself up.   
  
"Her bleeding's stopped!" Miaka informed them with a grin. "She should be fine then..."  
  
"You jerk! We were worried about you!" Tamahome said, ruffling my hair.   
  
"I am overjoyed!" Hotohori said, pulling me into an embrace that heated my cheeks.   
  
"It was really dark... And then my father.... He was yelling.... But I heard you... You were calling to me.... So I didn't want to die.." I whispered into his chest, and trying to keep the tears inside. As Hotohori released me, the view was suddenly drastically different. There were towers, and the place seemed almost surreal.... It was truly stunning.   
  
"Your feelings towards one another are now clear. You have arrived at the land of my home," Said a voice that was raspy and hard with the age of centuries.   
  
"This... This is Daikyokuzan Mountain," Hotohori informed me softly.  
  
"Welcome Ryuuen. I shall now inform you and your three Celestial warriors of the method to return to your own world.."  
  
"Are you really Taitskun?" Miaka asked as Hotohori turned away covering his eyes, "Oh, I cannot bear such.. ugliness..." He whispered, and I tried to contain my fits of giggles, but failed.  
  
"Yes... I am the ruler of this world. Hotohori! How dare you turn away from me! And Ryuuen stop laughing you're injured!" But I couldn't stop. Miaka was staring at me when a dozen or so of small sea green haired girls appeared. "Nyan-Nyans..." Taitskun said, scowling. "Take care of their wounds." She said, turning her ugliness away from us.   
  
"This way!" Said one of them as Miaka and myself were led off.   
  
"You men, you stay here!" Nyan Nyan informed Hotohori and Tamahome as we were led into a separate room.   
  
"I heal you," the tiny girl said, tugging at my skirt.   
  
"No! You can't... " I said, pulling myself away! "Don't!  
  
  
  
"Let them tend to your wounds," Taitskun said, "We already know..." I stared at the prophet, my eyes wide in horror. "How do you..." My voice trailed off. Taitskun was a Goddess, wasn't she? So of course she'd know...   
  
"Suzaku always was a riddle... Anyways let Nyan Nyan heal you. If you don't get yourself healed your trip home will take eternity! In your present condition you'd never make it back to your world in one piece!"  
  
"I'd like to heal Taitskun's face!" Nyan Nayn said cheerfully and I couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"But I have some tests... I need to get back... Will you be able to tell me how?" I asked, as Nyan Nyan motioned again at my clothes. I blushed a little, but slowly unbuttoned my shirt.   
  
"An ashen faced child like you had no right to ask. You don't even have an ounce of strength left!" Taitskun said her voice amused.   
  
And then I heard it. "Then won't you let her have our blood Taitskun?" Hotohori's voice... It was so close to the chamber where my secret was being so plainly revealed. 


	7. Home Sweet Home Not

The Preist...ess of Suzaku  
  
A/N: I apologize for the long wait! Gomen! *hides form her scary reviewers* Anywho, I'm feeling inspired today, and most of my fics have been updated, so if you've read any of them, go check it out. *WinkWink* ^_^ Read and Review and Enjoy, because my muses are in overload today... Meaning if I get like 10 or so reviews, there will an update within the next week! ^_^  
  
Chapter Seven: Home Sweet Home... Not.   
  
"Don't! Don't come in here! You... You've done enough for me..." I yelled my voice hoarse, as I scrambled for my shirt, pulling it over my long violet locks quickly.   
  
"I could, I suppose... But your strength will be greatly diminished!" Taitskun said, frowning thoughtfully.   
  
"Exactly my desire..." Hotohori said smiling as he and Tamahome entered the room.   
  
"What good is my blood to me when it's just dripping on the ground...?" Tamahome said, trying to laugh.   
  
"Very well," The woman said, despite my disagreement. My body was pulled into a bubble of sorts, as was Tamahome and Hotohori. "Tamahome... Hotohori... I will now use my will to pass your blood into Ryuuen's wound. It will be painful but bear it." She said in a monotone.   
  
"You guys! You don't have to do this! I'm fine!" I yelled banging on the side of my bubble. Blood was one thing... But having them go through pain... For me... That wasn't fair.... However, suddenly my body felt warm... Not a scorching burn, but more like a steady comforting warmth. It spread through my body, as their blood entered my body mingling with my own.  
  
"That shall be enough," Taitskun said and I fell through the bubble, landing extremely ungracefully. "Put the rest of your clothes on!" Nyan Nyan said, handing me the rest of my clothing, which I quickly pulled on. When I was properly dressed, I went to see Hotohori and Tamahome...   
  
I blushed, looking away from their shirtless bodies, recalling how easy it had been for me to mistake Hotohori for a woman. His curves were almost as feminine as mine... He truly was beautiful. "Thanks... For doing that for me... It must have been really painful," I said, still averting my eyes.   
  
"It was nothing!" Tamahome said rolling his eyes, "You think something like that could hurt me?!" I laughed, "Tama-kins..." He made an annoyed face, "Don't call me that!" But that only succeeded in increasing my laughter.  
  
"If you are well, I wish nothing more," Hotohori said quietly a solemn smile on his face as he looked over at me. How was it that just being near him could make my face as pink at bubble gum?!  
  
"Now that Ryuuen's better, I'll tell you how to return to your own world. And remember priestess, you owe your life to Hotohori and Tamahome. Listen carefully, as you've stayed in this world to long. Therefore, you cannot return simply by finding an opening as you did previously. However there are two things that can connect you to the other world. The first is something that is identical here as to there. Something that can reach both worlds."   
  
Something in both worlds... Nothing came to mind. Like we were going to find anything in my world here! "Oh... I know!" I said suddenly. "The patch Yui and me got from college!" I said, fingering the dragon emblem that signified our school... As she had one as well, that would work... right?   
  
"It must connect with someone who owns the identical thing, or with a place related to it. The second it a strong will and a deep intensely shared feelings. I knew Yui was reading the book... I just knew she wanted me home... We were best friends weren't we?   
  
"If circumstances were normal and all seven Celestial Warriors were present, this would be easy.... But Miaka is the only one unwounded, and the amount of spiritual energy is en-"   
  
"We can do it!" Miaka said smiling brightly, "If Ryuu-chan wants to go home, we'll take her home! We didn't come all this way for nothing, you know!"   
  
"Yes Miaka is right... We shall return Ryuuen to her home," Hotohori said his tone soft.  
  
"It'll be fine, Taitskun!" Came Tamahome's response, "You have no faith in us."   
  
"But, you must promise to return... Everyone shall be waiting for you," Hotohori sounded a bit upset... But I didn't have time to consider why, as Taitskun's voice interrupted my thoughts. "We shall commence. Concentrate your energy on Ryuuen."   
  
I would be leaving them... It hadn't truly hit me until Hotohori had spoken. I'd grown to like them all... A lot... And after they'd risked their lives for me... How could I be leaving them like this? "You fool! Concentrate! Or else you could spend eternity in the breach between time and space!" I tensed... No matter how hard I tried I was having a difficult time concentrating...   
  
But then I thought of Yui.. And Kourin... I was supposed to be living for her, wasn't I? And then a different kind of heat, not like the blood transfer began to fill me and I was ripped from this book world... When my eyes flickered open I was lying atop my desk at school, my English class no less. "I can't believe... I'm really home..." I whispered aloud, before scrambling off the desk.   
  
That's when I saw Rokou running towards me, "Ryuuen! You idiot! We were worried about you!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." I said as he locked his arms around me in a swift hug.   
  
"Well, they'll be glad that I found you... Jeez, you know I spent two whole hours looking for you Ryuu!"   
  
I blinked in surprise, "What did you say? ...Only... Two hours?!"  
  
Rokou drove us back to our parents house, much to my dismay and my many protests, but Rokou had insisted that I go home my desk at school, my English class no less. "I can't believe... I'm really home..." I whispered aloud, before scrambling off the desk.   
  
That's when I saw Rokou running towards me, "Ryuuen! You idiot! We were worried about you!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." I said as he locked his arms around me in a swift hug.   
  
"Well, they'll be glad that I found you... Jeez, you know I spent two whole hours looking for you Ryuu!"   
  
I blinked in surprise, "What did you say? ...Only... Two hours?!"  
  
Rokou drove us back to our parents house, much to my dismay and my many protests, but Rokou had insisted that I go home so my parents wouldn't worry as much. Apparently seeing me was better than the phone call, I'd wanted my older brother to give them. It was kind of ironic, he was actually playing the part of a big brother-The role I'd always taken upon myself. It was kind of comforting, although I still didn't feel any better about going home.   
  
"I'm sorry for being so rash with you, Ryuuen. However, I was only telling you the truth. And you don't have the right to vanish!" My father said, as I fidgeted nervously on out worn couch.   
  
"I was in some book in the library... S'not like I knew how to get out..." I mumbled under my breath, my tone sarcastic.   
  
"Stop lying! You're merely making yourself look worse! We were just worried about you!" My mother scowled from her place beside my father.   
  
"Mom, it's okay, at least he's alright!" Rokou said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to his room. "Spill. Why were you at school? There are better stories than the one you're using," He informed be tossing me a can of soda.   
  
"I'm not lying," I stated firmly. "It's not like I'm asking you to believe me, Rokou," I said, before launching into my tale of events. He didn't to believe me... But I needed to share it with someone.   
  
"Hmm... Lemme get this straight: You were at the library and you got sucked into a book, called "The Universe of the Four Gods," and if you find all seven people who make up these constellations or whatever... And then you get a wish? And because you wanted the wish you became this priestess?" He rolled his eyes, "I hate to point out the obvious, But you're a guy, Ryuuen."  
  
I sighed, "Well they don't know that! Well Miaka does, but other than that nobody does!"   
  
Rokou frowned, rubbing his temples obviously having a headache. "Well let's just say your account is true... Then the book is pretty dangerous! The story has to be a curse... I know books with magical spells can be attracting but the older the spell the powerful it can be. There's always a sacrifice when there's a wish...." My brother loved magical charms... In fact he was almost a walking dictionary on mythology and the like. "And you know, they'd even sacrifice young women..." He could also be really creepy. "And since they think that-"   
  
"But Hotohori! He'd never do anything like that!" I exclaimed frowning.   
  
"Do you even understand your own position? You're in your first year of college! Whether you're telling the truth or not, don't go near that book again. Just forget it."   
  
It was really strange to see Rokou being the protective older brother... He didn't act like it most of the time, but it seemed he was finally taking the initiative to act like my brother. However, there was no way I'd be able to fulfill his request.   
  
I nodded, neither agreeing nor disagreeing, before heading off to my old room... It was to late to drive back to my own apartment, and I was totally exhausted. I pulled my cell phone out from my purse, selecting Yui's number from the list of important numbers and awaiting her answer as I flopped out on my bed.   
  
I scowled, as I got her answering machine and set the phone on my desk, "She must be asleep..." I reassured myself and then changed into s pair of old, and a bit to small-The purple cotton stopped several inches above my ankles giving me a rather weird look. I rebraided, my long locks of violet, as I did every night, in hopes of keeping it from getting matted in my sleep.   
  
~*~  
  
The next morning I slipped out of the house discreetly and drove to school slipping into my first class a bit late. It was great to be back at school, after what felt like months.   
  
Mr. Hayami stood at the front of the room, his roll call book in front of him. "Chou? Ryuuen?" He called and I quickly raised my hand, proud to be here. However, Yui was not. She was rarely if ever sick... and she hadn't answered the phone last night, either.   
  
However, I didn't have long to contemplate the possible excuses for my blonde friend's absence, as the teacher began to speak, "All right, take out your pencils, and put everything away. It's time for a pop quiz!" A scowl slipped onto my rosy lips, as I shoved my book into my bag. How convenient, it was just my luck, that we'd have a pop quiz today...   
  
I skipped the first few questions... no big deal right? But soon I found that I didn't know the majority of the answers.... And to make matters worse, everyone else seemed to be speeding through it. I had spent months inside the book, and I hadn't studied! Not once! As I began to panic, I found myself yearning for Hotohori to be here...   
  
And suddenly there he was, as regal as ever bending over my desk, chestnut hair pooling onto my paper. "You'll be just fine, Ryuuen. Don't worry. It'll be fine... I'm right here." I stood up, only to find my vision to be just that. An illusion.  
  
My face was red with humiliation, as I ran out of the classroom, to embarrassed to face anyone, and yet yearning for Hotohori to be here. And that desire seemed to have to control over my legs as I was outside of the building and racing off campus. I had to see Hotohori again... But first I needed to thank Yui...If it hadn't been for her, I would have still been in the book, unable to recover. Yui's house was only a few blocks away from school, so it didn't take long to arrive. She still lived at home, and was surprisingly happy about it. It was odd, Mr. and Mrs. Hongo were standing in the doorway, both looking panicked and stressed. "Excuse me is..." I was cut short by Mrs. Hongo.   
  
"Where's my daughter?! Ryuuen where is Yui?!"   
  
"...What?" I blinked. Yui was supposed to be home. She hadn't gone to school... She was...   
  
"We came home from our business trip to find her gone! We found this note," her father said brandishing a piece of notebook paper in my face. Yui's overly neat handwriting was all over it.   
  
'Mom and Dad,  
  
I'm out to search for Ryuuen. I'll be back as soon as I find her!  
  
--Yui'   
  
"She's always been such a good girl! She would never stay out all night! Where is she?!" Mrs. Hongo was reduced to sobs in her husband's arms.   
  
"Calm down honey... It's not her fault... We'll look around and then we'll contact the police."  
  
Yui had to have been at the library... In that room... Reading that book... She couldn't have... But there was no other explanation. 


	8. Back Again and the Search for Hotohori

The Priest...ess of Suzaku  
  
Chapter Eight: Back Again and the Search for Hotohori  
  
I ran and jogged all the way home, panic washing over me not unlike a shower that was so hot it felt freezing cold... I liked that feeling though at the moment it wasn't welcome. I was trying to make excuses for what was obviously inexcusable.   
  
I inserted the key turning it before scurrying inside my parents home. I had a bunch of clothes here, and considering that would be way to long of a walk or even run to my apartment I settled for home.. Besides I still had to go to the library!  
  
Completely unprepared to find Rokou lounging on the couch watching a foreign soap opera and munching on a piece of pizza, I entered the living room. I would have burst into uncontrollable giggles at the sight simply because... Well Rokou wasn't that type of guy, and gods that was just to funny.. However at the moment I was way to concerned and much to shocked to laugh.   
  
"What the hell!?" He clicked the TV off, embarrassed and scrambled to his feet. "What are you doing here Ryuuen?! You're supposed to be at school!"   
  
I rolled my eyes in response, "And so are you!"   
  
"I don't have any classes today!" Rokou said giving me a suspicious look as I walked down the hall into my room. Ignoring several pointless questions from my older brother I started shoving things into my bag. Books, papers, pencils, clothes, a couple of snacks and few other things. "What are you doing?!" The older boy demanded a confused but annoyed look on his face, "Ryuuen, you're not going to try and run away again are you?"  
  
"No you idiot! I'm going to get Yui, she's been sucked into The Universe of the Four Gods! It's my fault, and I've gotta go find her!" I said hastily as I shoved the last things in my bag.   
  
Rokou rolled his blue-lavender eyes, "Not that book again, didn't I tell you to just forget about it?"   
  
I sighed, eyes closing in frustration. "It's not just about Yui anymore... I think I'm going to be haunted by the book until I finish it..." I zipped it up, rising to my feet and slinging it over a single shoulder flinching slightly at the weight. With a final apology to Rokou I bolted from my home, and from my world.   
  
When I reached the library my brother was right behind me, apparently not taking the hint that he was supposed to stay behind. I frowned noting the man who was fixing the lock on the door, but didn't pay it much mind as I pushed past him and into the back room. "Block the door will you?" I called to Rokou. If he was going to be a pain about it, then at least he could assist me. With those words, I pulled the book from the shelf before turning to Rokou again, "Here... Take this okay? It'll be our connection... and tell Mom and Dad that I'm sorry..." I offered him one of several violet string bracelets I had on before opening the book, and letting the Universe of The Four Gods take over my body.  
  
When I arrived in Konan it was in a rather unexpected way which defiantly scared Tamahome to death! I landed right in the seishi's lap causing him to almost jump up, though I was lucky that he didn't because I would have tumbled rather uncomfortably to the ground.   
  
"Heh... Sorry Tama-kins!" I said jumping off of him. The teen's scared expression vanished at the sight of me and burst out laughing, "You are so dramatic Ryuuen! We haven't seen you in three months and then you land in my lap, eh?" He rolled his eyes, obviously amused by the situation.  
  
"It's been... three months?" I said eyes wide. It had only been two days in the real world!   
  
"Duh..." Tamahome said before adding, "Miaka and Hotohori have been worried about you too... She'll be thrilled to have you back.." He made an annoyed face, "Apparently I'm not good enough company."  
  
I laughed, "I'm sure you're just fine... I'm going to go find her though..." I spun around about to do just that, when I found a tiny energetic girl attached to me.... This only succeeded at making me laugh even harder as I pried her off me, "Long time no see!"   
  
"You can say that again! We missed you... It's gets so lonely here..." Mika said sighing.  
  
Tamahome made another pouty annoyed face, "Geez I guess I'm a nobody..."  
  
"Of course not! But you and His Highness are always sooo busy... It's no wonder I eat so much..." She sighed dramatically flailing her arms, attempting to be serious, though I thought she looked pretty funny... Cute but hilarious.   
  
Wanting to stop their bickering and also desiring to know just where His Majesty was I interjected meekly, "Where is Hotohori anyway?"  
  
"He should be in the study... You wanna go see him?" She said, emerald eyes glinting excitedly. She was so naively adorable, it made me realize just how much I'd missed Konan and all of it's occupants. Here I was important, special... Back home I was just a blank face in a sea of similar ones. A face that held a secret in both words.  
  
"Okay, lead the way!" I said, chuckling as Miaka grabbed my arm and with that amazing strength of hers dragged me down the hallways leaving Tamahome to follow along behind a miffed look on his tanned face.  
  
The girl knocked against the surface of the door, careful not to hit the extravagant carving of the phoenix god, Suzaku. "His Majesty? Hotohoriiii?" Her childlike voice called cheerfully.   
  
The door opened, though the beautiful emperor of Konan was not standing in the doorway. It was one his many advisors.. I felt the weight of disappointment filling my stomach as I sighed dejectedly. So much for seeing the one person I missed most. "His Majesty is out for the day, he needed some fresh air.." The bald man said sighing before he bowed and closed the door.   
  
Miaka was of course undaunted, "Well let's go find him!" The chestnut hair girl turned to leave only stopped my Tamahome's sudden comment, "You're certainly eager to find him..." From the muffled and hurt tone of voice it was just plainly obvious that the teen had some sort of thing for the younger girl. It was kind of cute in a way.   
  
"Well Ryuuen needs to find him, and she can't go alone! She needs some seishi to protect her!" She informed him, oblivious as always.   
  
"Then I'm coming too..." He replied defiantly, though he got no objects. "You know Hotohori's always talking about you... He's been totally out of it since you left..." Miaka said, as she led us out of the palace and down a backward trail, mumbling an explanation how she'd seen Hotohori go down here on several occasions.   
  
My cheeks flushed crimson and in my embarrassment I tripped sending my body sprawling on the ground. I sighed, pulling myself up, and ignoring the laughter of both Miaka and Tamahome who seemed to find it extremely amusing that I'd just fallen and made an idiot out of myself.   
  
When I'd risen and was about to step forward was when I first noticed a tall graceful silhouette in front of me... He stepped closer, a calm smile on his face and a pleased gleam in his beautiful amber eyes. "Ryuuen..." He whispered, arms encircling me and drawing my body into his chest.  
  
My heart raced and dashes of flushing pink scattered across my ivory cheeks. When he released me Hotohori said in his quietly gentle manner, "I've missed you greatly... It felt as if we'd been apart for a thousand years..."   
  
I smiled, "Same here..." Though I was luckier, seeing as how it had only been two days.. Though I'd already began to have delusions about the beautiful emperor appearing in my classes... Not that I was going to mention that.   
  
Hotohori released me somewhat slowly before launching into more important conversation, "There has been trouble since your absence... Priestess, I must ask you for a favor. You have to find the other four constellations of Suzaku as soon as possible..." He paused sighing sadly, "Relations with our neighboring country Kuto have deteriorated. Every year we send ambassadors with peace treaties but they have not returned! In fact Kuto accuses us of never sending them in the first place! Their ministers were outraged and they declared war! They've sought our lands since antiquity..."   
  
This was to horrible... I could see worry and concern were plastered all over the young emperor's face... He must have been going through a lot running a country in times of war... That was to difficult for me to comprehend. And then a dangerous thought struck me. Yui... She was defiantly here... and god knows where... What if she got caught in the crossfire?!   
  
"Hotohori! Have you seen a girl who's dressed strange, kind of like me, but she has short blonde hair?" I demanded panic drenching my usually frivolous voice.   
  
"I haven't..." He said shaking his head sadly. "I'm sorry... But Konan is not a strong country..." The torches that had been lit went out, causing Hotohori's words to cut off.. And then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and mouth pulling my backwards, and away from the only person I wanted to be with. 


End file.
